One of The Boys
by Auror Shadow
Summary: Arthei Wood is the resident tomboy. But what happens when she fell inlove with her popular and lady's man best friend James Sirius Potter? Things are about to get crazy. I suck at summaries. Sorry. Rated T for language. Just to be sure.
1. Stupid Ministry Ball

Hi! I'm Shadow. Please don't be so harsh on me *wipes out tears* this is my first try on writing a story. English is my third language so sorry for any mistakes. This is a James/OC story so...yeah. Gosh I'm so cool.

**I dont own Harry Potter. If I did Sirius wouldn't have died!**

* * *

Stupid Ministry balls. Stupid dance. Stupid dress. Stupid shoes. Ugh! I hate it! I'm an inch further from stomping my feet and shouting at the top of my lungs that I don't want to be in this stupid pointless ball, and believe me, I have every right to. Have you seen these bloody shoes that my mom forced me to wear because it _complements my dress_? Like I even care!

I searched the crowd in hopes that I would find my Mother and beg her to death but alas, I didn't found that mother of mine. All I saw is pink, pink, and a little bit of pink. Honestly! Are these people color blind! What a horrible color! But what I do find is a comfortable chair behind some curtains. A perfect place where I could isolate my self.

I began my journey toward the chair. Hah its kinda funny that I would call my merely three meter walk a journey. I know, I'm cool like that.

But what I didn't expect though is that the place was already occupied by a boy with jet black messy hair who's about the same height as I am.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't knew his place was taken. You see, I don't like dances and I though that this place would be a pretty good hiding spot so I thought I'll come by. Err…I'll just go now. I'm really sorry" I hurriedly said. I know, I practically suffered verbal diarrhea in front of the boy. _Smooth move Arthei, smooth move._

The boy just stared at me amusedly, he must've thought I'm a nutter.

"No, no, it's okay, you could stay here if you like. Besides, I'm getting kinda bored, I'm not comfortable with balls either. Would you like to give me company?"

"Sure. I'm Arthei Wood" I extended my arm to the boy infront of me. Upon realizing my stupidity, I mentally slapped my self. _Seriously Arthei? A Handshake? What are you, 30?For Merlin's sake you're just 10!_

"James Potter" James said giving me a Im-Awesome-And-I-Know-It grin while shaking my hand. I glared at him instead.

I shook my head at him, sat on the chair and took my bloody shoes off. _Oh what a relief! _Then I remembered that my companion still needs to be lectured. "You know what James _Potter_. Being a Potter doesn't make you special. You need to make a name of your own. You should be known as James, not Potter. Do you get my point?" I asked upon seeing his confused expression, which turned into a genuine smile. I swear, this boy couldn't get any weirder.

"I really like you" says James. Okay, forget what I said about how James couldn't get any weirder. I mean, what kind of boy would say that he likes you after you've practically called him arrogant?

"Pardon?" I said. What? I wanted to make sure if I need to send him to St. Mungo's.

"I said I really like you. I never had someone stood from me before. Everyone kissed the ground I walk into, that's why I don't have real friends aside from my cousins; Fred and Louis." I noticed that his eyes lost some of its twinkle. I suddenly fell sad for this boy, he just wanted to belong, he never wanted to be treated differently.

"Well…err…I…uhm…" I stammered. I know, I'm a living example of a composed person. Merlin, this is starting to be embarrassing. I could feel my neck burning. _How dare you betray me neck! How dare you!_

The git just chuckeled. _Okay, relax Arthei, you don't want to get into trouble again do you? Just glare at him and hope that he'll soon turn into ashes. _And glare I did.

"What are you laughing at?" I hissed.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that your neck could've made my Nana Weasley proud. Oh by the way, do you play quidditch? I do, I play seeker. I bet you don't play, considering you're a girl" He said sending me one of his smirks. This just make my blood boil harder.

"Are you not listening to me earlier? I'm Arthei _Wood_ meaning I know how to ride a broom before I even learn how to walk. And I also play seeker. I bet I can catch the snitch under your bloody nose" I smirked at him. Nobody tells they're better that Arthei in quidditch and not regret it later.

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure"

"Okay, just floo into the Burrow, lets say…11:00 am. Sounds good? The first one to catch the snitch wins." Confidence radiates through his body as he said this. As if he's 100% sure that he'll beat me.

He extended his hand I shake it to make the deal official. Oh you're so gonna regret it when I'm done with you. "Deal"

* * *

Yaaaay! First chapter is done! Please review/favorite/follow. Thank you so much!

_- Shadow_


	2. Are you done with your drama yet?

**DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT BLOND. I'M NOT BRITISH. I'M NOT A BILLIONARE. YEP! YOU GOT IT RIGHT! I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER (sadly)**

* * *

To say that I woke up early would have been an understatement. I woke up at bloody eight o'clock in the morning. Eight! Oh sweet Merlin, I usually sleep until twelve o'clock!

I kept staring at the sealing. There's this nagging feeling at the back of my mind, like I forgot something important that will happen today.

I tried to get back to sleep, hoping that a few more minutes would clear up my head. Unfortunately, I can't go back to sleep so with a sigh, I left my warm, oh so comfortable bed and went to the bathroom to prepare for the day ahead. Wow, bed and ahead rhyme. I should be a poet.

I dressed in a pair of jeans and a green Holyhead Harpies shirt. I looked at my self in the mirror. The green shirt clashed horribly with my dark red hair. I suddenly became a living reminder of Christmas. Oh the misfortune of being a red head. Yeah, like I care.

I made my way downstairs. When I got into the kitchen, I saw my Mom and Dad preparing breakfast. My Mom's cooking pancakes while tugging her reddish blond hair in a messy bun. I've always wondered how on earth did I ended up in a dark red hair when Mom had reddish blond and Dad had charcoal black hair. My parent's said I got it from my Grandma Rions. I shifted my gaze to my Dad and noticed that his blue eyes, the exact blue eyes that I have, are twinkling while laughing at the joke my Mother had just said. My Mom always told me stories on how she and Dad met and got together. I stared at my Mom and looked at my shirt and pants. My Mom has always been very beautiful, will I, someday, find my own love story just like my Mom?

I shook my head. Merlin, I'm so full of drama today aren't I? I sat on the counter and my Mom's eye went round in shock.

"Oliver darling, am I dreaming or is Arthei really awake in… eight forty in the morning?" my Mom said while glancing at her watch.

"Oh come off it Mom, can't a girl wake up early even for once?" I said. These statements don't usually offend any member of my family. My Mom, Dad, Nate and I are practically best friends.

My Mom's face immediately turned into a full grin. "Did you heard that Oliver? She said she's a girl! Oh this is great news! I though she would be in denial forever! I bet she's excited for her date later" she said sending me a wink.

Date? What date? The only I will be seeing today would be...James! Yeah! That bet we made! Oh. Oh! I completely forgot about that! That must've been what's bugging me earlier!

Dad's face immediately hardened. "Date? _Date? _You've just 10 for Merlin's sake! I can't believe it! I though I wont have to worry about this stuff since my daughter is-"

"Dad! It's not a date okay? I'm just going to play quidditch with a boy. No big deal." I said. Merlin, craziness must be hereditary. Well that explains my brother.

"It better be" my Dad said with a glare. I just sigh. As if I'll ever be in a date. No one in their right mind would ever as me in one. Ever.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, we are finally ready for breakfast. Well, _almost_.

"Could you wake up your brother please" said my Mom.

"In any way possible?" I asked with a grin. I've always loved waking my brother up. Simply because my brother sleeps like a dragon. I get to wake him up in any way I want, and believe me, this is usually the highlight of my day.

"Sure dear" my Mom replied.

Not needing to be told twice, I rushed into the stairs and grabbed a bucket full of icy cold water into my brother's room. I opened the door with a bang and poured the contents of the bucket into my dear brother's sprawled form.

"Oh for the love of! _Arthei Cassiopeia Wood_! How many times do I have to tell you not the wake me up with a bucket of water! And that time when you wake me up by letting Nix scratch my face! Seriously! I feel like I'm the only sane one in this family!" he said grumpily.

"Are you done with your drama yet _Nathaniel Corvus Wood_? Breakfast is ready" I said in a straight face. I walked out of his room and immediately burst in a fit of laughter. Oh his face! I really should remember bringing a camera whenever I wake him up.

I came back to the dining room and started eating my breakfast.

"So I'm guessing he's awake? Considering he shouted like a Mandrake being pulled out of its pot?" Mom said stifling her laugh.

I sent her one of my smirks. "He sure is"

* * *

I stumbled into a cozy living room. There we're sofas and armchairs scattered as if a group of centaur passed through shouting "The stars says lets ruin this living room! Come on!"

My eyes landed at the little girl who looks around four or five years old. She has straight red hair, though not as dark as mine.

"Hi, I'm Arthei. Do you know where James is?" I asked with a smile.

The little girl beamed at me, showing her incomplete teeth at the process. "I'm Lily, I'm James sister. He's at the backyard playing with Fred and Louis. Are you his girlfriend?"

"What? No. No! I'm just a friend. Or acquaintance. I'm not his girlfriend! Merlin! No, no, no, no." I said. Yeah, I sound like I'm in denial.

Lily giggled. "I like you. You know, I wouldn't mind having you as a sistel-in-law"

Fortunately, I was saved from replying by the devil himself, James Potter.

"Lily! Oh please don't tell me you're scaring my guess off" James said, sounding slightly anxious. Oh no James, we're having a nice chitchat about how nice would it be if I married you. Yeah, no awkwardness involved. Even in the slightest.

Lily glared at her brother. "Shut up James, or I'll tell Mom that you're the one who _accidentally _broke Albus' broom last month"

I watched amusedly as the siblings glared at each other. James had this You-Wouldn't-Dare expression while Lily just looked like Watch-Me-As-I-Try.

Not wanting to be involved into any more awkward moment, I broke the silence. "Err… As much as I love to see you two glare at each other, why don't we go to the backyard and get this bet started James?"

"Oh. Yeah, sorry" he said, sending me a sheepish grin.

James led the way to their backyard. Once we were outside, I saw two figures in the air; one with bleach blond hair, and the other with auburn hair.

"Oi Fred! Louis! I'd like you to meet someone!" shouted James.

The two figured turned their way into our direction and landed swiftly a few meter from us.

"Ah, so you must be Arthei Wood. James speaks highly of you, in fact, he never shuts up. I'm Fred Weasley." The auburn haired boy said with a fake formal tone. I giggled and shake his hand.

"Aww Fred. Our little Jamesie is blushing! Stop embarrassing him in front of his girlfriend" the blond said with a laugh. And sure enough, James' face could've made a carrot jealous.

"Hi. You must be Louis then" I said with a smile. The blond grinned at me and bowed his head. "Madamoiselle. Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Arthei"

I glanced at the three boys in front of me. Physically, the boys had nothing in similar. No one would've thought that they we're cousins.

"Okay boys. So why don't we get started?"

* * *

I could feel the wind rushing into my hair as I circled the yard in search for the snitch. I felt the comforting feeling of flying again. I glanced at James' direction and found that he is looking at me, completely dumbfounded. I raised an eyebrow at him, I haven't done any tricks yet and he already has his mouth hanging open. That's when I saw it. The faintest glint of gold near James' left shoe. Without thinking, I dived for the snitch. I felt the familiar feeling of adrenaline rush. I felt so alive. James' who quickly realized what I was doing zoomed towards me. We we're neck to neck for the snitch. When my outstretched hand was a mere centimeter away from the snitch, I jumped from my broom, clasped the golden ball in my hand and landed gracefully on my broom. James' just stared at me as if I was going mad. Well can't really blame the guy now do I?

Fred and Louis are running at top speed into my firection, beaming.

"That was the coolest thing-"

"Did you see that dive? She went all zoooom-"

"And that landing!-"

"Sweet Merlin, how did you do that?"

"That, my dear friend, is something you learn when you live in a quidditch obsessed family" I said with a laught.

A few seconds later, James' landed by our side, looking furious.

"Are you nuts! You could've died! Oh Godric!" he said, seemingly frustrated and worried. He had his hands in his hair, ready to rip it off any moments from now.

"Are you done with your drama yet James Potter? I won the deal" I said in a straight face, mentally smirking as I remembered my conversation with Nate earlier this morning. I tossed the snitch at James and made my to the house, leaving a dumbfounded James behind.

* * *

Chapter two is done! It is longer that I expected but oh well. Anyways, I'm sorry if you we're a bit uninterested at the first bit of this chapter, it's just that I wan't to describe Arthei's relationship with her family, please don't hate me *wipes tears*

And I completely love Nateeeeee!

They will be starting Hogwarts soon! Don't worry!

Thank you so much for reading! Please review/follow/favorite!

_- Shadow_


End file.
